Tropical Storm Ivory (2010)
Ivory was the ninth named storm of the 2010 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Ivory's duration was between July 30 and August 6. Ivory had a peak intensity of 70 mph and minimum pressure of 989 mbar. Ivory was a large tropical storm that affect San Francisco with flooding rains and gusty winds. Ivory formed from a tropical wave that formed off the coast of the Eastern Biolixi Island. The tropical wave became the ninth tropical depression of the season on July 30. Nine became Ivory on August 1 just outside of the San Francisco Gulf. Ivory then persisted to the east and was expected to become a hurricane but instead remained a very strong tropical storm. Ivory made landfall on August 5 near the city of Tree Beach with 70 mph winds. Ivory then crossed the San Francisco Peninsula and then made a second landfall on the other side of the San Francisco Bay near the city of Kentaro. Ivory then dissipated on August 6. It was the first time in Biolixi Ocean history that a tropical system has been named Ivory. Ivory caused around 780 million simoleons in damage and caused 17 deaths. Meteorological History On July 28, a quickly forming tropical wave formed off the coast of the Eastern Biolixi Island. The tropical wave moved off the the ENE and began to intensify. On July 30, the tropical wave intensified into Tropical Depression Nine and continued its track to the San Francisco Gulf. Nine soon strengthened into Tropical Storm Ivory on July 31. Ivory slowly drifted into the San Francisco Gulf and continued to intensify with 50 mph winds. On August 2, Ivory attained its peak intensity of 70 mph and pressure of 989 mbar; the National Hurricane Center predicted Ivory to slowly move towards the coast and possibly make landfall as a minimal hurricane. Due to its predicted path, evacuations were allowed along all beaches in San Francisco. On August 3, Ivory made landfall as a 65 mph storm near the city of Tree Beach. Ivory produced extremely heavy rain due to moving slowly across the peninsula, flooding was the main impact from Ivory. Ivory was predicted to degenerate into a tropical depression due to the mountainous terrain, but due to Ivory's size, it easily moved over the peninsula and and into the San Francisco Bay. On August 5, Ivory slowly moved over the bay and made landfall near the city of Potomar and produced severe flash flooding in the area. Clark City reported an estimated 4 inches of rain at their airport. On August 6, Ivory quickly dissipated after being inland for 5 hours. Ivory caused 780 million simoleons in damage and 17 fatalities. Preparation and Impact San Francisco Ivory was originally expected to become a hurricane and be a much worse system to make landfall in San Francisco, but due to some dry air that was present, Ivory remained a tropical storm with 70 mph winds. Ivory's main impacts were very heavy rain and strong winds. Rain was measured up to 8+ inches near Tree Beach where it made landfall. Due to Ivory's size, rain was reported and far south as the city of Isabel. Ivory then crossed the San Francisco Peninsula and entered the San Francisco Bay were flooding rain was also reported. The eastern coast of the San Francisco Bay reported up to 10+ inches of rain due to the remnant moisture of Ivory remaining over land long after the system dissipated. Ivory caused around 780 million simoleons in damage and caused 17 deaths. See also *Tropical Storm Viki (2011) *Hurricane Calvin (2009) *2010 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season Category:Storms Category:Tropical Storm